Thank Cas
by The Little Svecica
Summary: An AU set in 1x03 "Dead in the Water". It would've made more sense to me if the ghost did something to the hunters to try and prevent it's demise. Basically an excuse for some hurt/limp!Sam and some big brother!Dean not a death!fic
A/N: So, this is an AU for 1x03 Dead in the Water. What if the ghost knew why Sam and Dean were in town? Just another excuse for some hurt!Sam.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam stepped into the bathroom, reaching over the full sink to pack his toothbrush. The lake would be dry by tomorrow, and the ghost seemed at peace- wait. _Full_ sink? He froze for a second, before reaching in and pulling the drain out. The sink was probably five or six inches deep, and didn't drain. It did start turning black though, if that counts for anything.

His eyes widened, dropping the toothbrush, and backing up. "Dea-" He was cut off, pulled roughly off his feet, head yanked under the water by an unseen force. He struggled, kicking, pushing, even trying to dislodge the sink once. He felt arms latch around his middle, pulling him away, or trying to. He managed to get his head up once, taking in a huge gasp of air. "Sam!" And he was pulled back under.

He struggled weakly, deprived of the much needed oxygen. _Dean's here. He'll get me out. He always does._ He felt himself slump against the sink awkwardly just a moment before loosing consciousness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dean had just slammed the Impala's trunk shut when sirens started going off in his head. His instincts were screaming at him. _Find Sammy. Sammy's in trouble, save Sammy._ A second later Sam's shout sounded. He sounded panicked, Dean noted, as he dashed into the motel room. "Sammy?!" No reply except for the splashing sounds in the bathroom. Cautiously opening the door to the small bathroom, he half expected, well... He wasn't really sure what he expected to see, but it wasn't his little brother with his head stuck in a sink full of black water.

Cursing, he wrapped his arms tightly around Sam, pulling for all he was worth. Sam was pushing futily, trying to get a breath. Somehow, they manage to pull his head up just long enough for Sam to gasp in a sputtering breath. "Sam!" And he's pulled back under. "No! No, no, no, you let him go, you sonuvabitch!" Despite his efforts, he notices Sam's movements begin to slow to a twitch until they just stop, his body falling limply into Dean's arms, against the sink.

Grief overtook Dean as the sink drained, and _finally,_ he was able to pull Sam free. He lay the soaking man on the tile floor, checking for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint. He set his left ear against the younger's chest, panicking at the lack of breathing. _No, no, no, this can't be happening._ He tried rubbing his knuckles into his sternum to help, he tilted his head back some, but nothing was working. He felt once more for a pulse.

Nothing.

Getting on his knees, he started CPR, praying to whoever was out there his baby brother would live. Four minutes later, he stopped abruptly, seeing the pale complexion and blue tint around his lips. "No." He choked out, uncaring that tears were streaming down his face. He pulled Sam's body up to his chest, wishing and praying that somehow, someway, he would start breathing again. "Oh, God. Sam.." A weak coughing sound caught his attention and he felt water splash on his shoulder.

"Sam?" He pulled him back, supporting him as he coughed out lungfuls of water. Sam's heavy eyes rose up to meet his, and Dean pulled him back into a hug. "Thank, God." He whispered into his little brothers hair.

"De'n? Wha' 'pened?" Sam asked weakly, making no move to push away from the olders' embrace.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The last thing Sam remembered was struggling to escape the watery death he'd been doomed to. He was confused as to why Dean was crying, why he sounded so panicked, and what went so horribly wrong that he was willingly huging Sam. Well, sort of. Sam's left side was pressed firmly against his brother's chest, sitting with his legs outstretched. It was rather uncomfortable, but he just didn't have the heart or energy to move away from his distraught sibling.

"You drowned, Sammy. You... You're heart stopped for four minutes, Sam." Comes the reply. Sam's eyes snap open in shock, and suddenly feels it's difficult to breath. Instinctively, he grips Dean's arm for comfort, who in return tightens his hold on him. "S'okay, little brother. Hey, you're breathing now, right? You're alive, huh?" Dean says, pulling Sam back, and cupping his face to look him in the eyes. One hand settles on his right cheek, the other on the back of his neck, and squeezes gently.

"Yeah," He says quietly. "M'okay. Help m'up?" Dean nods, quickly wiping his face, and Sam pretends not to notice. Dean helps him to a standing position, causing him to cough up more water, and he silently thanks Dean for holding up his exhausted form.

Sam changes into dry clothes while Dean finishes packing. Afterwards, Dean is more then happy to give Sam a hand to the Impala, and Sam doesn't argue. _The sooner we leave this town the better._ Sam thinks, and they're across the state in record time, renting a room for the night.

Sam was alive and kicking. Thank God, for miricales.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He watched the entire thing go down. Observing them, protecting them, as he was instructed. He was told not to interfere. But, when Castiel realized that Sam would be separate from his body in a few moments, he had to do something. His 'gut' told him that. He would surely face punishment for it later, but it was worth it.

Thank Cas, for miracles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Hahaha. Woo! I am _proud_ of this one! Man, I wasn't actually planning on slipping Cas in there, but then I went 'Why the hell not?' and did. Well, as always, reviews are loved, so is criticism. Flame if you want, and uh, feel free to suggest things to me. Currently I'm fresh out of ideas.


End file.
